Let Me Stain You, Or I'll Rip You Open
by Mama uchiha
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, after all... The song is by Ludo, called The Horror of Our Love
1. Chapter 1

"Why have you painted your wings pink and covered them in glitter?" Castiel asked with the most sincere confusion.

Lucifer stared at him; a look of boredom. "Because I don't give a fuck."

Castiel was not satisfied. "That doesn't justify—"

"Look, the cherubs like it. That's more amusing than your reaction, brother. I was expecting amusement, since Sammy won't pay attention to me."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, clearly offended by the answer. The cherubs gathered behind him, though, squealed in delight, giggling and gossiping among themselves. One in particular—Cupid—could be heard saying, "Oh, they're like the color that symbolizes tenderness and romantic affection on earth! Eee!" Castiel rolled his eyes and groaned, disapproving of the behavior.

Lucifer crossed his arms and smirked at the angel, his eyes still hooded with the appearance of exhaustion. Then, he raised his brows, realizing how fun it would be to act out his sudden idea.

As the nerd-angel argued with the cherubs that such a blasphemy to sacred limbs wasn't to be tolerated—or for that matter admired—Lucifer slowly stalked towards him.

When Castiel saw that the group of cherubs huddled closer together, he grew silent and glanced over his shoulder. He was greeted by the huge grin on Lucifer's face. A face far, too close for comfort.

"Little brother, I'm going to paint your wings."

Castiel was horrified at the thought. "NO."

"It's not like I'm asking your permission," Lucifer chuckled and aggressively took Castiel by the shoulders. "Be good, or I'll rip them out."

Castiel froze in his grip, eyes wide from shock. The cherubs were gawking at the two and commenced their whispering.

Suddenly, Lucifer forced Castiel to turn around. Now facing the cherubs, he pushed him to the floor on his knees. He slowly moved to his ear and softly sang "_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful. Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom. I've murdered half the town…left you love notes on their headstones. I'll fill the graveyard, until I have you."_Castiel shuddered as Lucifer's mouth moved on the skin of his ear._"Moonlight walking, I smell your softness, carnivorous and lusting, to track you down among the pines. I want you stuffed into my mouth_." He strengthened his grip on the young angel's shoulders. "_Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you_." He laughed softly, "_Love, I'd never hurt you_." He took Castiel by the neck and shoved his face into the floor. Castiel whimpered, knowing that Lucifer had complete control, being so powerful and he a mere grain of that intensity. Then, he felt warmth as Lucifer breathed onto his neck, "_but I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix_," and grazed his teeth over the skin, "_I will eat you slowly_."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel gasped. New to the sensations coursing through his body, he dug his nails into the floor, and shuddered. Lucifer chuckled and pressed his chest hard against Castiel's back. "_Oh, the horror our love; never so much blood pulled through my veins_." He could feel the heartbeat of Lucifer's vessel, just as erratic as his own.

He took Castiel by the hair and pulled his head back to whisper, "_Never so much blood…_" Suddenly, Castiel was brought to his feet and thrown towards the cherubs. They fumbled to catch him, as they were surprised. He struggled to his feet and faced Lucifer, still clinging to the cherubs for support. Lucifer stood there, arms crossed, powerful and proud. He smiled lazily and motioned with his arms to the air above him and was louder. "_I wake in terror! Black birds screaming!_" He headed towards Castiel, strides quick and graceful. The cherubs released the angel, in fear and scattered in all directions as he stumbled on his feet, trying to escape Lucifer as fast as he could (to no avail, of course).

Lucifer rushed to him, tackled him to the floor and shoved him hard against it when the angel tried to stand. Castiel squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to break free. He soon gave in and Lucifer nested himself on the angel's lap. He stared at Castiel with amusement, tilting his head to one side.

Lucifer's grace now pinned him to the floor, crushing his lungs. Castiel breathed heavily, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he watched Lucifer lift his arms once more this time spreading them to his sides like wings. His fingers pointed to the ground, and slowly, his nails leaked ink. Horrified, Castiel watched the drops fall to the floor.

"_Dark cathedrals—spilling midnight on their alters_."

Castiel's mouth trembled. "N-n-no, no," he gasped, helplessly shaking his head. Lucifer's bellowed laughter made him flinch, and he sank deeper into the ground beneath.

"Oh, Castiel…I've already told you," Lucifer's voice was hushed, and he drew closer to the angel's face. "You don't make any decisions. Okay." The fallen one dug his nails into his palms so that the ink ran throughout his arms. He slapped a hand to Castiel's cheek, the angel yelped, and the liquid splattered in the air. He ran a thumb over Castiel's cracked lips, glossing them over with black. Placing his forehead to Castiel's, he closed his eyes and softly dug into it as he whispered, "Brother, I know you can read my thoughts; I want to guide you through the next verses. Sing to me as I brand you, or I'll eat your tongue and burn your true visage with the presence of my grace alone."

Castiel whimpered; trembled. His mind went insane as it raced through every memory of Lucifer—recalling the moment he caught a glimpse of his eyes, and he actually stared back, if only for the few seconds in which Castiel choked on his opportunity to speak. Now, those eyes stared at him in a completely different situation. What got him the most was that an angel of his rank was now—not only familiar with him but—literally beneath him.

Their graces twitched against each other.

"Brother. You don't have eternity, when you're beneath me."

Eyes still wide, mouth gaping yet. He nodded slowly. "_I-I'm your servant, my immortal_."

Lucifer's amused laughter echoed in his ears. "Castiel: pale and perfect, such unholy heaving." The cast-away growled and grazed his lips against the ink-stained mouth of Castiel. He ran his thumb along the angel's jaw and as he stared into Castiel's eyes, he pointed to the cherubs. They yelped and huddled together. "The statues close their eyes, now," he instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

The cherubs wasted no time in clapping their palms to their eyes and even exaggerated by using their wings to wrap themselves.

Lucifer watched over his shoulder and scoffed. Slowly, he blinked as he turned towards Castiel. The angel, still gulping and waiting on his commands, stared with the most fearful look. "Where were we?"

Roughly, he took hold of Castiel's coat and rung the fabric, twisting the ink in its folds as he pulled Castiel to his feet. He dragged the angel, who was gasping for air now that he wasn't being crushed by grace.

Lucifer dragged him in a circle, a torturous spin, over and over. "Castiel! Oh, brother! Look at you! Once like all the angels in your garrison! But! Here you are, tangled in me; dancing with me." Lucifer threw his head back and laughed maniacally to the sky. "IF ONLY FATHER COULD SEE YOU NOW! HIS LITTLE ANGEL: STRONG AND PAVING THE WAY TO JOIN THE GLORIOUS!"

The spinning grew more intense, and Lucifer's laughter was booming in his mind, making him sick.

"_THE ROOM IS CHANGING_!" He screamed onto Castiel's face. And as he deemed it, it was.

The floor shook, the walls trembled. Castiel frantically groped for security in the folds of Lucifer's sleeves. His wings flapped furiously, instinctively trying to evade danger.

"SAY IT!" He could hear Lucifer chanting in-between the wind whirling in his ears.

And when he felt that he couldn't handle the feel of his neck almost snapping, he gave in.

"_BREAK MY SKIN AND DRAIN ME_!" Castiel ripped the words from his throat and suddenly…everything went silent.

Lucifer halted and stood, holding Castiel above him. The angel's wings began to settle, only fluttering from the last quakes of excitement. His chest heaved as he reviewed the area: checkered, black and white tiles, dim lights and candles lining the gritty, cold stone walls. They stood in front of a black podium. Pews filled the area behind them, and a confessional was at the end, hugging a wall with drapes of red-velvet held open with thick rope to display the doors. The cherubs stood silently by an opening near the confessional. The hall behind them was faintly lit with by lights in the ceiling.

The cherubs nearly tumbled over each other, trying to watch with their bodies packed tightly in the doorway, wings slapping each other's faces.

Castiel finally turned his head to look at Lucifer. The face that greeted him was endearing. But panic washed over him as he felt Lucifer start to move and suddenly horror again: Lucifer's expression was menacing.

He started to run with Castiel in his hands. The angel cried out as he was carried down the path made by the pews; the pews blurring as they raced to the confessional. He was slammed onto the doors and pinned—not by hands coiled in his coat—but by a slam of Lucifer's hands to his wings. He shrieked in pain, and the cherubs gasped, covering their eyes. Castiel threw his head back against the doors and groaned.

Lucifer marveled at the sight of Castiel's wings, spread completely open before him, and the angel's neck exposed so that shadows filled all the tempting gaps he could explore. He inhaled the scent of Castiel's neck, digging his face into it. He pulled on the skin with his lips, sucking as he released. Castiel whimpered.

"_Speak through fingers_." Lucifer breathed over the wet skin, and his hands traveled through the feathers. Softness pulled against the gaps between, making Castiel moan.

"You like that?" Lucifer purred into the angel's neck, and he massaged the plumes in-between his fingers. But pleasure was soon replaced by pain as Lucifer wrenched a pile and threw it to the floor.

The angel roared, and tried to push Lucifer with his hands, raking at his chest.

Aggressively, Lucifer dug his hands back into the feathers, the ink running on them; running down his arms as he pushed his way to the furthest corners he could reach. Castiel's hand dug into Lucifer's face as he helplessly tried to stop his sadist. Feathers fell to the grown; into the air as Castiel's wings thrashed to free themselves. Lucifer's laughs echoed in the hall, the candles violently danced on the walls as Castiel's wings flapped and flapped. Violently, Lucifer clenched a pile of feathers in his hands and forcefully pinned the wings to the doors again, shaking the confessional as he tried to hold them in place, because they continued to squirm in his grasp.

Castiel wrapped his legs around him, and hung his head over Lucifer's shoulder. "Please," he gasped, "it hurts, so much."

"_The awful edges where you end, and I begin_—"Lucifer shouted as he threw Castiel back against the doors, crushing his lungs with his chest and the power of his grace.

He closed his eyes and dug his cheek into Castiel's, rubbing against it like he could merge them together. He pressed a trembling palm to the angel's chest, scraping upwards and staining the white with black. Desperately, he let out the words with quivering lips, "_Inside your mouth I cannot see_!" He breathed again and desperately gripped Castiel's neck, wringing it as he whined, "_There's catastrophe in everything I'm touching_!" The ink spilled down his neck and into his shirt.

Castiel gasped and dug his nails into the hands at his throat. He shut his eyes tightly, imagining the worst.

But the grip loosened. Castiel blinked at Lucifer who was chuckling. He could feel the smile against his cheek.

Lucifer gazed into Castiel's bold eyes; they gleamed from the tears.

He placed a kiss on the angel's forehead. Slowly, he traveled down the bridge of his nose and placed a peck on the stained lips. The angel whimpered, but Lucifer hushed him softly with a finger.

A hand lightly traveled down his torso, the fingertips digging as they traveled and stained further. Once inside the thigh, Lucifer stroked, scraping with his fingernails as he reached Castiel's crotch and purposely made his grace heat the area. He rubbed, kissing Castiel tenderly, and he whispered into his mouth, "_As I sweat and crush you_…"

"Oh…" Castiel moaned.

A hand went into his pants, and he felt gentle strokes as Lucifer sang. "_And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more…You die like angels sing._"

The cherubs chanted along as Castiel felt his body heating rapidly from their graces exceeding the room; he was nearing a climax he had absolutely no control over.

_Oh, the horror of our love. Never so much blood pulled through my veins_.

Over and over, they all chanted and Castiel's breathing was hitching, he whined, desperately moving his hips for the friction.

Lucifer tore at his neck and quickened the pace. When Castiel could no longer contain himself, he squeezed, and the angel was torn free.

"OHH…" He moaned loudly, digging his head into the velvet drapes as he released into his brother's palm.

His beating heart pounded against their chests and filled his ears; his wings dripped at all the feather's tips; his lips quivered and he was damp with a chilling sweat.

Lucifer rested his ear on the heaving chest. He could hear the heartbeat thumping loudly inside.

"We'll dance in dark suspension soon, brother…" and with those final words, he was gone.

Castiel fell to the floor, his wings collapsed beside him. He only heard the cherubs giggling before everything went black.


End file.
